Twilight Saga: Occult Genisis
by JJbeen16
Summary: Forks has some new elements coming through and their about to livening things up. New Characters and a minor character becomes involved in the big secret about the things that go bump in the night. What else well read, review, and find out.
1. Prologue

This story revolves around some new and old main characters for the New Chapters of The Twilight Saga: Occult Genesis

Zania- A human girl who is very mysterious

Dabness- Zania's Brother and he too is a mystery waiting to be reveal

Jessica- She will be very interesting

Delano- A new guy that has tragic change in his life when he moves to Fork.

This story is mine and none of the old twilight characters belong to me but read it any way

The Story take place two months after Breaking Dawn with a few changes which include; Jacobs imprint on reneesme will be deprinted due some specific reason real soon, emmett and rosalie will end up with a surprise, Carlisle and Esme Are gone for a while and well the Volturi will be seen but this time it wont be pretty, there will be loss on both sides.

Hope u enjoy


	2. Beginnings Part 1

Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

"Wow I can't believe this "

Well apparently Alice has seen some newcomers but they seem normal why would she see normal people unless it was important.

I was running to the Cullen house when I got the memo from Seth via mind link.

Its been really quiet for a while now and with this happening its kinda had everyone acting crazy.

As I get to the house I stop dead in my tracks, " Hey Jakey's here mommy" I heard my little imprint say as she ran up to me and tackled me lightly.

"Hey Nessie whats going on".

The thing about my imprint was that just like her parents she could do amazing things.

" Jakey i gotta show you something", then she touched my face and I saw through her mind Bella and Edward Talking about some girl named Jessica.

"Do you know anything about her Jakey, mom and dad were talking about her earlier."

"Sorry Kiddo I don't have a clue. She looked very particular, like she thought I was lying "are you sure you don't know her Jakey, Oh Hi mommy!".

"Hi Jake", she came out of nowhere but it was good to see my former flame. " Hey Bells where's Edward and Alice?".

Meanwhile... Just arriving in Forks.

Jessica's POV

Since graduation I haven't really talked to Bella, so I decided to go see her so I could tell her the good news.

"Wow Bella's gonna freak when I tell her I got accepted into Dartmouth".

Right then I noticed two people walking past me and then" Oh excuse me" I felt this pressure as if I knew these two.

"I'm sorry my sister kinda spaced out I apologize" the mystery man said very politely, then before I could say anything, the girl said" I'm so sorry I'm Zania and this is my brother Dabness but you can call him Silver."

The first thing I noticed were here eyes they were like pink crystals and her brothers were so pretty brown they seemed to look into my soul.

"Oh um I'm Jessica its nice to meet you _both_, you must be the ones the moved from North Carolina."

I had to catch myself they were so well _unique_ in a way almost like the Cullen's.

" It was nice meeting you and I fell like we will meet again"Zania said in a cryptic kind of way.

" Your probably right since it is a small town, but I'll be seeing you later." as I walked away I could feel their eyes on me but I couldn't find the will to turn around.

As I drove to the Cullen house, I thought about what Mr. Swan said to me when I went to her house.

" Jessica I want you to be careful" He said completely serious" Sure " I responded wondering what he meant by that. So on the way to the infamous Cullen house, my mind wondered back to Zania and Silver.

" Those two were so...OH MY GOD" Just then I saw a person that looked like Bella, but was chomping on a deer, along with a little girl and a wolf sitting there near a tree watching them. Then I saw some thing zoom past me" Bella we have a problem" Before I knew It Everything went black...

Bella's POV

Jessica?

Author's Note: Well This is the first chapter so tell me what you think I want at least 5 reviews before I start the next


	3. Beginnings Part 2

Chapter 3

_Last chapter was kinda short but I wanted it to be suspenseful to get everybody excited about the next chapter. Now this chapter Jess is in for a real supsrise._

In the Background...

"Edward what are we going to do about this, what are we gonna tell her, Edward why aren't you saying anything. " Thud, and thats what woke me up.

Meanwhile in the woods...

Zania's POV

Am I the only one who felt that when we bumped into that girl Jessica"

I asked wondering if he was thinking the same thing I was. " Well yeah I did, do you think she could be one of us?" I couldn't lie that would be great to have another witch to teach and hang out with. I was too excited to hold it in " Well let's try the test and see if your right."

SIlver's POV

I cant lie it would be great to actually have a reason to stay in one place, away from _them._

" well let's get settled in and then we can go talk to her about it." we finally made it to the cabin in the forest near a big clearing.

" Finally made it " I said tired of walking well let's get some rest and get the place ready for company!"

Jessica's POV

Well everything finally started to clear up when I finally opened my eyes I saw..." Bella is that you what happened to your eyes, and who is little gurl over there with Edward, WHAT"S GOING ON HERE BELLA IM REALLY FREAKIN OUT RIGHT NOW."

I had to catch my breath I saw out the window, a wolf turning into some guy I think is that jacob guy bella use to hang with.

" AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Blackness starts to take over, but I felt this feelling when I looked at the some symbol on a book near where I was laying and then I was feeling really calm and tired " Bella I need to go back to sleep before I start screaming so tell me when I wake up kay...THUD!"

Jacob's POV

Aw man I forgot she was in the house and I know she just saw me phase.

"Bells I forgot she was in the room, well the cat's all the way out of the bag now"

I said realizing that she was gonna want to know the true since she already saw everything and it gonna be dangerous for her now that she's in on the secret, but I realized that I felt this feeling that I couldn't place about her.

" Oh GOD guys I think we may have a problem" realizing why this feeling I got from her was so familiar.

"Well what goin on Jake" Bella said ready to hear the answer, as well as everyone else. " Well you guys you won't beleive this but she's a witch." suddenly it got quiet for a what seemed like forever until," Uggh well I'm awake now you can tel me now Bells."


End file.
